<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wobble to Me by whaaat_ynpts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433349">Wobble to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaaat_ynpts/pseuds/whaaat_ynpts'>whaaat_ynpts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, M/M, chan's wearing makeup and a dress AND heels, lisa's just wreaking havoc, vernon's that supportive bf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaaat_ynpts/pseuds/whaaat_ynpts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when an unnamed entity possessed Chan. Chan was simply walking down the sidewalk to go to the dance studio when he bumped into his ex-boyfriend. Chan was as normal as one could be with an ex-boyfriend. They had broken up more than three years ago and both of them had moved on, only talking to each other on a rare occasion. Chan wasn't prepared at all for what was about to come out of his mouth. Most people would've said something along the lines of "are you okay?" Or maybe, "I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going!" Unfortunately, Chan never was a normal person, but this was a bit odd even by his standards.</p><p>"Why did you break up with me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Sip of Summer Wine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wobble to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when an unnamed entity possessed Chan. (Not literally, Chan didn't believe in demons.) He was having a pretty good day, it was a Friday thank god. Nothing really out of the blue happened, but it was nice. It was early-April so Chan was able to enjoy the nice weather without stressing too much about the upcoming exams. But Chan was simply walking down the sidewalk to go to the dance studio when he bumped into his ex-boyfriend. Chan was as normal as one could be with an ex-boyfriend. They had broken up more than three years ago and both of them had moved on, only talking to each other on a rare occasion. Chan wasn't prepared at all for what was about to come out of his mouth. Most people would've said something along the lines of "are you okay?" Or maybe, "I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going!" Unfortunately, Chan never was a normal person, but this was a bit odd even by his standards.</p><p>"Why did you break up with me?"</p><p>Chan cringed as he watched Sungwoo go through various emotions, stopping at a polite confused face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>Well, Chan already screwed up once, might as well make it worse. Chan patted some imaginary dust off his shoulder and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Why did you break up with me?"</p><p>"Oh, um, can I be honest with you?"</p><p>Chan watched curiously as Sungwoo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Chan nodded carefully.</p><p>"I- well you see, I thought you, how should I say this? I thought you were too feminine."</p><p>Chan paused, letting the words take full effect into his brain.</p><p>"You, you thought that I," Chan pointed to himself, eyes widening, "You thought that I was too feminine? What did I do that was feminine?"</p><p>Sungwoo did not expect Chan to do that. He flushed a darker shade of pink than he already was and started to fidget with his fingers.</p><p>"Well, I don't know, just something about you made you seem feminine, maybe it was the dancing?"</p><p>"Dancing?</p><p>Sungwoo nodded.</p><p>Chan was very, very tempted to go off on Sungwoo, but he decided not to, Chan was above punching his ex-boyfriend (although that option did seem incredibly tempting).</p><p>"Um, I guess I'll see you later then?"</p><p>"Yeah, see you later Sungwoo."</p><p>Chan watched as Sungwoo's face lit up in relief as he walked past Chan, most likely back to his dorm. (That dorm sucked anyway.)</p><p>Chan began his walk to the dance studio. Too feminine? What the hell did that mean? Chan was offended. What was so bad about being too feminine? And Chan was pretty sure that he wasn't even that feminine. Was Chan feminine? He didn't think so. He kicked a rock that was on the sidewalk. Did Vernon think he was too feminine? Wasn't it offensive to women being called feminine? At least Chan wasn't too masculine, which served some comfort. </p><p>He checked his watch-- holy fuck he was going to be late. Chan started to sprint in the direction of the dance building. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay there Chan? You look like you're dying.”</p><p>Chan gave Lisa a thumbs up. He had sprinted into the dance building, gone into his and Lisa's reserved studio, and promptly collapsed on the floor. Chan was good at dancing, not sprinting three-fourths of a mile at 3:45 in the evening while the sun was still out. As he gasped like a dying fish on the floor, he couldn't stop himself from recalling the conversation that had only happened a couple of minutes ago. Too feminine... maybe Lisa would know? Chan pushed that conversation to the back of his head and stood up.</p><p>"Okay, let's start stretching."</p><p>They began to stretch, Lisa's chatter filling up most of the silence. Chan could feel the questioning looks Lisa was giving him, but Chan happily ignored her in favor of stretching his thighs. Chan groaned once Lisa pushed him in his middle splits, his hip flexors felt like they were dying.</p><p>"So, anything interesting happen today?"</p><p>"Yeah, something interesting did happen today."</p><p>It was like Chan had reverse personified a waterfall, his story of what had just happened tumbling out of his mouth, gushing at a high speed with no stop.</p><p>"So basically I was having a pretty good day, right? And then I bumped into Sungwoo, and I decided to be stupid and ask him why he broke up with me. He said that I was too feminine, like what's that supposed to mean? Do I act like a girl too much? I thought women were smarter than men in the first place so is being feminine that bad? Does Vernon think I'm too feminine, does Vernon secretly hate me?”</p><p>Every sentence had Chan's voice rising, his breathing getting more ragged, and he felt like he was about to burst into tears.</p><p>"What's wrong with me, Lisa?"</p><p>His voice came out strangled and desperate. In the few milliseconds in which the words were suspended in the air, Chan himself was shocked that he had just said that. And that was it. Perhaps a dam was a better example than a waterfall. Or maybe even the way he kept on being shaken until he burst like grape soda. Just too many things happening and Chan panicking and panicking until finally he just broke down. Chan felt Lisa get off him, and Chan closed his legs, rolled over, and sat up. He then curled in a ball and continued to cry.</p><p>"Channieeeee."</p><p>Chan felt Lisa's arms wrap around him. Chan let out a watery chuckle.</p><p>"Stop laughing at me."</p><p>"Who me? I would never."</p><p>Chan could hear the mirth in her voice.</p><p>"C'mon Chan."</p><p>He felt Lisa poke him in the side, then more pokes all over his body followed. Chan lifted his head and sent a teary glare at Lisa. She was grinning widely.</p><p>"Why are you smiling like that? It’s scaring me."</p><p>"Oh Channie, go wash up and I'll tell you something very, very interesting."</p><p>Chan sighed and heaved himself up, knowing that if he continued to cry that Lisa would probably film him and then spread it to the rest of the dance department. He went into the studio's bathroom and began to wash his face, taking his time to steady his breaths and smooth down his ruffled shirt. He exited the bathroom, staring at the floor instead of even attempting to meet the eyes of stray dancers in the hallway. He walked back into the studio to be greeted by a Lisa who was furiously typing into her phone.</p><p>"Chan!"</p><p>Lisa jumped up from her spot on the floor and swung her arms around Chan, surrounding him in a very limb-y hug.</p><p>"So you wanna hear what I wanted to tell you?”</p><p>Lisa released Chan from her back hug and turned him around so that she would face him. Chan watched in mild distrust as her eyes glimmered in excitement and her body almost vibrated as she bounced up and down on her toes rapidly.</p><p>"So you were telling me how you had a crush on Vernon, right?"</p><p>Chan let out a groan, he knew he should've never told Lisa about that. Chan nodded dejectedly.</p><p>"And you were just talking about how your ex-boyfriend just said that you were too feminine, right?</p><p>Chan nodded again.</p><p>"Perfect!"</p><p>Chan watched in unabashed confusion as Lisa giggled and clapped in happiness. Chan had been friends with Lisa for a good 7-8 years, both of them being dancers after all. Once Chan had performed a duet with Lisa. If he remembered correctly, they had gotten second place. (He remembered correctly, Lisa looked like she wanted to punch the first place duo.) But Lisa had never laughed at Chan's struggles before, he frowned in slight dissatisfaction as she let out a loud holler after getting a text message from her phone. Chan put his hands on his hip and raised an eyebrow at Lisa.</p><p>"So, are you going to tell me why you're laughing at me?"</p><p>"Oh, Chan, I would never laugh at your struggles-- actually, maybe I would, but that's not the point! You, Mr. Lee Chan, are going to dress up in a dress and high heels to spite Sungwoo. Not only are you going to spite him by wearing a dress, but you're also going to be dating Vernon because you asked him out a couple of weeks before."</p><p>Chan waited a couple of seconds, waiting for Lisa to burst in her infectious laughter and go, "just kidding Chan, let's continue stretching!" But it never came.</p><p>"I hope you're joking."</p><p>Lisa looked affronted.</p><p>"Why would I joke about this? I already asked Rosé for a dress and she said yes, and I have the perfect heels for you, I planned this all out while you were in the bathroom."</p><p>"Lisa, in what world would I dress in a dress and wear heels?"</p><p>"Are you saying that you're too masculine to wear a dress?"</p><p>Chan scoffed.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay, well then why don't you want to wear the dress?"</p><p>"Cause I'll make a fool out of myself maybe?"</p><p>"Why would you make a fool out of yourself?"</p><p>"I don't know Lisa, maybe I would just slip and fall everywhere with heels on, or maybe if I ever did ask Vernon out, he would say no."</p><p>Chan was pretty sure at this point that people outside of the studio could hear their voices crescendo to a scream, but at this point, he didn't care. Apparently, Lisa had lost all of her brain cells. The said brain cells were never to be seen again.</p><p>"Give me your phone."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said, give me your fucking phone."</p><p>Chan winced, Lisa cussing was never a good sign.</p><p>"Why would I give you my phone?"</p><p>He watched in what seemed like slow motion as Lisa dashed over to his bag, slid to the floor on her knees, and rifled through it. Chan had started to run over there also, but it was too late, Lisa had grabbed the phone and was now triumphantly holding it. Chan started to approach her slowly as if she was going to dash away like a scared deer. (Although that was possible.)</p><p>"Please don't touch my phone, Lisa.”</p><p>"You know, you should put a password on your phone."</p><p>Chan watched in horror as she began to call Vernon.</p><p>"Lisa, I'm going to kill you."</p><p>He ran at her.</p><p>To be honest, Chan wasn't sure what he was expecting when he ran at Lisa. Maybe for her to drop the phone or  for her to end the call, but most likely that was just Chan's wishful thinking. Lisa, instead of doing either of those things, chose to sprint out of the corner where they put their bags, and in general, away from Chan.</p><p>"Vernon! We were just talking about you!"</p><p>Chan groaned. He heard Vernon's voice come out through his phone. Lisa brought a finger up to her lips, then made a talking llama, pointed to Chan, and then made a pointed slicing motion next to her neck.</p><p>"Uh, who is this?"</p><p>"This is Lisa, Chan's dance partner!"</p><p>"Oh, hey Lisa, is Chan okay?"</p><p>"Yes, in fact, Chan's doing perfectly fine. He's in the bathroom right now."</p><p>Lisa shot a smirk triumphantly to Chan. Chan flipped her off in return.</p><p>"I have a question for you.”</p><p>Chan felt a sense of dread, hopefully Vernon would say no.</p><p>"Sure, go for it."</p><p>The world hated Chan, including Vernon.</p><p>"Do you have a crush on Chan?"</p><p>Chan tried his hardest not to let out a yell. Vernon wasn't doing too well either, Chan could make out extreme sputtering and what seemed like Vernon choking on the other side of the phone.</p><p>"Sorry, I just choked on some bubble tea, but uh, yeah, yeah I do."</p><p>Chan watched in faint horror as Lisa grinned evilly at him.</p><p>"Did you know that Chan's also in the room with me? He's been listening on into this whole conversation. Anyways, great talk! See you later."</p><p>He watched one of Lisa's perfectly manicured nails swiftly ending the call before Vernon could fit any words in. She tossed the phone back to Chan.</p><p>"Now what the fuck did you just do, Lisa Manoban?"</p><p>Chan had about three options after Lisa had sprinted out of the room.</p><p>1. Chase Lisa.</p><p>2. Call Vernon.</p><p>3. Walk back to his dorm (which he shared with Vernon) and explain what happened.</p><p>Chan decided on the third option mainly because it would be easier to procrastinate that way. He dragged his feet as he began his walk back to his dorm. In reality, at the most, it took Chan maybe seven or eight minutes, maybe even nine if Chan had gotten distracted on the way, but at the pace Chan was going, it would take him at least 20 minutes.</p><p>He sighed to himself, in one way, he hated Lisa with all his 5'8 inches, but a small part of him was slightly relieved. Chan was paired with Vernon as roommates since he was a senior in high school. Now you might be thinking, Chan, why were you in a college dorm room while you were still a high school student? Well, first of all, Chan's parents were friends with the college headmaster. Second of all, Chan was already on a college dance team, training many hours a day with Soonyoung, Minghao, and Jun. Chan also took several college-level classes and the distance between his college and his high school was a meager twelve minutes by foot, three minutes if Chan was able to bribe Soonyoung into driving him.</p><p>Chan had easily befriended Vernon, who was known all around campus as the "Freshman that was Just Vibing." Unfortunately, as easily as Chan had become friends with Vernon, it was about as easy for him to develop a crush on Vernon. At first, Chan thought it was a normal crush, something that he would get over within a couple of months, hence his dating of Sungwoo. After returning for freshman year of college, his feelings came back when he saw Vernon standing there with his stupid rainbow sweatshirt; Chan knew he was screwed.</p><p>So here Chan was, walking back to his dorm as slow as possible because his best friend had just made Vernon, his crush for about three years, confess in front of him. If Chan had been on a comedic sitcom of some sort, now would be a great time for Chan to look into the camera and the audio clip "it was at this moment, he knew, he had fucked up," would play. Chan was tempted to walk to Minghao's dorm, he could at least sit there for a while before he got kicked out, but that felt almost selfish of him. Selfish of all things because Vernon had just confessed to Chan, not the other way around. Chan knew that if he had been in Vernon's place, there was a mild chance Chan would've panicked to death before Vernon came home. Holy fuck, panic.</p><p>Chan, for the second time that day, started to sprint. Chan's legs already felt like giving out from sprinting more than half a mile earlier, but Chan was worried, extremely worried. Chan knew Vernon hadn't had a panic attack in over a couple of months, the cause of his last panic attack was  mainly because his sister Sofia and his mom got in a car crash on their way to school, but Chan wasn't about to take any chances. This revelation resulted in Chan sprinting down the path to his dorm as if his mother was about to beat his ass. Perhaps even faster than that.<br/>Chan burst into Vernon’s and his room, immediately looking around like a bewildered animal to see where Vernon was.</p><p>"Vernon? Vernon, where are you?"</p><p>Chan felt panic setting in. Where the fuck was Vernon? </p><p>He almost collapsed to the floor in pure relief as Vernon walked through the door. Chan threw himself onto Vernon with his whole body, wrapping his arms around Vernon's neck and burying his face into Vernon's shoulder.</p><p>"Ier wsmh reallf wosriefh abrch yous."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Chan lifted his face from Vernon's shoulder.</p><p>"I was really worried about you, I thought you had a panic attack or something."</p><p>Vernon hummed, Chan was slightly jostled as Vernon nodded.</p><p>"You could've just called me or something."</p><p>"Didn't think you would respond."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>They stayed like that for several moments, Chan resting his chin upon Vernon's shoulder while Vernon rubbed Chan's back. Chan appreciated the sentiment, he had been told too many times by Jun that his chin was too bony. Chan stepped back, taking in Vernon's outfit of the day. Black basketball shorts with a white t-shirt, paired with Vernon's headphones that Chan was partly convinced at this point were just a part of his body.</p><p>"So um--"</p><p>"I was--"</p><p>"You can go first."</p><p>"Oh, um, thanks, I guess."</p><p>"So I have a crush on you too?"</p><p>Chan watched in faint fondness as Vernon's eyes widened and a faint blush began to spread all over his body.</p><p>"Oh, in that case, do you want to go on a date soon?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'd like that."</p><p>They stood like that for a couple of moments, awkwardly avoiding gazes. Chan wasn't sure if he could spend the rest of the year acting like this.</p><p>"So um, maybe if we could just act the same as before, but like, y'know, do boyfriends things I guess?"</p><p>Vernon nodded.</p><p>"Still want to watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?"</p><p>And that was that. Chan really would've liked if the story ended right there. Maybe an epilogue would be nice, "Chan and his boyfriend Vernon still have movie nights in their dorm to this day." That sounded pretty wonderful. But as Chan got up the next morning, accidentally hitting Vernon in his panic to turn off the alarm at six-fucking-o'clock, the recent events came rushing back at him. Third-grader Chan had realized after accidentally dropping his popsicle on the ground that good things never lasted too long.</p><p>Chan didn't mean Vernon’s and his relationship. Chan was quite happy with how yesterday had turned out, and Chan was sure that they would continue dating for quite some while. What Chan was worried about was wearing a dress and heels. If Chan was being completely honest, he wasn't too worried about the idea of being in a dress. Chan had performed in crop-tops many times before and once even a skirt just because he could. That wasn't the problem. The problem stood in the form of other people. Chan knew that most people in the dance studio wouldn't give a crap. He was also pretty sure Vernon wouldn't care either, as Vernon was a strong advocate that clothes are gender-less. But his teachers? Chan could see it all going downhill from there.</p><p>Chan yawned, blearily entering the dance building. The hallways were empty, it was almost strange to not see other dancers milling about. Chan prayed to whatever higher being out there that Lisa would be sick, just for one day, during which she could forget that all of yesterday had happened. Chan sighed as he opened the door to the dance room, He knew he should've never told her in the first place.</p><p>"So."</p><p>Lisa waggled her eyes. Chan sighed, he knew he shouldn't have told her.</p><p>In retrospect, the dance practice didn't go all that bad. For the most part, Lisa seemed more focused on the solos she and Chan were choreographing, but Chan didn't miss the sly remarks she made about him and Vernon, or the waggling of her eyebrows. Chan didn't exactly complain as, one: Lisa was the reason Vernon and Chan got together in the first place, and  two: Lisa's stick elbows still scared Chan. </p><p>By 11:30, Chan was more than ready to leave, both of them tired from brainstorming for each other's solos. Chan was packing up his bag. Pondering what he was going to eat, he was currently wondering whether he should have a peanut butter banana sandwich for the fourth time this week or whether he should just have a protein bar. Chan hummed, wondering whether or not they still had blueberry ginseng tea at their dorm or not.</p><p>"Want to go eat lunch at my dining hall, so afterward I can give you the dress?"</p><p>Chan weighed his options. On one hand, Chan could go to Lisa's dining hall which was serving Indian food or he could eat something from his dorm and avoid having to wear a dress. Although Chan was incredibly tempted to avoid Lisa and continue to run away from wearing a dress, Chan was hungry after practice and he wouldn't mind having some warm food in his stomach at the moment.</p><p>"Yeah sure, are we going shopping for the heels though?"</p><p>Lisa smiled at him.</p><p>"Nope, I'm pretty confident I found the right heels for you already."</p><p>Chan sighed, he might as well get this over with.</p><p>"Okay, let's go."</p><p>Lisa clapped her hands in excitement. They began to walk towards Lisa's dining hall, discussing different things. </p><p>"I'll pay for you, just grab whatever you want."</p><p>"Sometimes I forget how rich you are."</p><p>Lisa rolled her eyes as she began to shovel different foods onto her plate.</p><p>"I'm not that rich."</p><p>"You buy Chanel on a daily basis."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Most people with parents who make a normal income don't spend money on Chanel."</p><p>"Are you saying that you don't want me to pay for your lunch?"</p><p>Chan stopped talking about how rich Lisa was after that. They continued to sit down and eat, talking about different things that had been going on in their lives.</p><p>"Chan! Do you want to go to the dance studio Tuesday at 4:15? Me and San are going to be there."</p><p>"Oh, um sure?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan!"</p><p>Lisa watched the interaction with mild amusement.</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"That's Choi Yeonjun, and right next to him is Choi San."</p><p>"How do you know them?"</p><p>"They're in all the same classes as I am, I just never talked to them at the studio too much because I was already part of Soonyoung's team."</p><p>Lisa nodded.</p><p>"You should practice walking in heels with them."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You do know you're going to have to practice walking with heels, right?"</p><p>Chan narrowed his eyes at Lisa.</p><p>"How tall are the heels going to be?"</p><p>Lisa sipped her mango lassi mindlessly.</p><p>"I think probably like 4 or 5-inch heels? If you're super good at walking in heels and you're up for it, I could try and find 6-inch heels, but I think your calves might die after a few hours."</p><p>Chan stared at Lisa with wide eyes.</p><p>"Are you joking? I thought I was going to be wearing like 2-inch heels or something simple like that."</p><p>Lisa giggled.</p><p>"Nope! I already have 5-inch heels that would match perfectly with your dress, so I plan on training you enough so that you can wear them all day."</p><p>Chan looked at Lisa pleadingly.</p><p>"Please say that they aren't stilettos."</p><p>"Since I am a nice person," Chan snorted at that, "you will not be wearing stilettos."</p><p>Chan sighed.</p><p>"Can I look at the dress first?"</p><p>Lisa nodded and began to pile leftover trash onto her tray to throw away. After leaving the dining hall, Lisa and Chan began to make their way to Lisa's dorm room.</p><p>"How's your sister doing?"</p><p>"She's fine, mom's still trying to find her someone to date."</p><p>Lisa laughed brightly at that. Chan knew that his mother was always fond of Lisa, and Lisa knew that all too well. Lisa pushed open the door, and Chan felt a gust of cool air hitting his face.</p><p>"That sounds like Mrs. Lee, tell her that I said hi."</p><p>Chan nodded amusedly and began to look around at Lisa's dorm. It was fairly big, at least bigger than Chan's room. He wasn't too surprised at this fact, after all, Lisa's parents were one of the biggest donors to the school. (The head of school claimed that the fact that your parents were donors had no impact in what dorm you were placed in, but Lisa had been placed in the newest buildings for the past two years, so Chan wasn't too sure about that.) </p><p>Lisa began rifling through her closet, she had a plethora of dresses hanging on hangers. Chan sat on her bed and pulled out his phone, briefly texting Vernon that he would be late coming home from lunch.</p><p>"Found it!"</p><p>Chan looked up from his phone.</p><p>Lisa was holding up a dress. It was mostly light blue with a white top. Lisa shoved it into Chan's hands and shoved him into her bathroom. </p><p>"Go change into it, and then show me afterward."</p><p>Lisa exited and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Chan began stripping his sweatpants and t-shirt off to put on the dress. Chan maneuvered carefully in the dress, careful to not stretch the fabric or break any of the seams. He looked at himself in the mirror.</p><p>Chan was a dancer. Not only was he a dancer, but he also went to the gym at least twice a week. He wasn't ripped like Wonho, but he wasn't noodle-like Bambam either. He stared at his reflection apprehensively. Chan pinched his thighs. Chan wasn't insecure about his body. He was quite proud of his body, but looking at himself in a dress, he felt exposed. He wasn't used to looking at his legs like this.</p><p>"Chan, are you done?"</p><p>Chan startled and hurriedly opened the door. Chan stared at the floor awkwardly waiting for Lisa to comment.</p><p>"Oh my god, you look fucking amazing Lee Chan. You should be a model or something because looking this good isn't normal."</p><p>Chan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>"Are you sure? I thought my legs looked weird."</p><p>It was almost someone had turned on a certain mode on Lisa because her eyes immediately softened and she stepped forward and hugged Chan.</p><p>"It may seem weird for the first time, but I assure you, Chan, you look super good. But."</p><p>Chan's breath hitched.</p><p>"But I think we should wax your legs?"</p><p>Chan stepped back, he started to shake his head.</p><p>"Shouldn't we just shave them?"</p><p>Lisa grinned.</p><p>"The hair will grow back quickly then, it's best if we just wax them. Come on Chan, it'll be fun."</p><p>Chan raised an eyebrow at Lisa.</p><p>"Waxing my legs will be fun in what world?"</p><p>"This one."</p><p>Lisa began to rustle around in one of the drawers of her bathroom. She held up wax strips.</p><p>"Go take off the dress and just keep on your boxers, leave your shirt off."</p><p>"You can't be serious."</p><p>"If you don't let me wax your body I'm telling Soonyoung that you didn't actually sprain your foot tripping down the stairs but instead had been practicing at 1 AM."</p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p>"I've done it before, why wouldn't I do it again?"</p><p>Chan flipped Lisa off before going to go change in her bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Vernon."</p><p>Chan sighed when he got no response, and instead heard the continuous clacking of his keyboard.</p><p>"Vernon"</p><p>"Vernonvernonvernonvernon."</p><p>The clacking stopped.</p><p>"Chanchanchan."</p><p>"My body hurts."</p><p>The clacking continued.</p><p>"Why did you let Lisa wax your body in the first place?"</p><p>"Because she blackmailed me."</p><p>"That's on you."</p><p>"Vernon."</p><p>Chan was rarely this whiny, but his whole body hurt after Lisa's waxing and he was hungry. Not to mention his own boyfriend was more focused on his essay than Chan. (Chan wasn't mad about that, he just felt like being whiny.)</p><p>"Let's eat, you've been working on that essay for like, two hours now."</p><p>"Just fifteen more minutes, I'll send the essay in, and then we can go out to eat."</p><p>"Didn't you say that fifteen minutes ago?"</p><p>Vernon didn't answer and instead continued to type on his keyboard.</p><p>Chan pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to scroll through his choreographies. He began to pick out which versions he liked best and deleted the ones he didn't like as much as the others. He felt his eyes drooping. Chan placed his phone on his chest and closed his eyes, he could just wake up in ten minutes. It wasn't as if he was going to fall asleep anyways.</p><p>"Chan."</p><p>"Chan."</p><p>Chan felt someone shaking his body.</p><p>"Chan wake up, we can go to eat now."</p><p>Chan woke up to see Vernon peering down at him fondly. Vernon stuck out his arm and Chan took it. They began to walk to the dining hall, talking about the work they had in their classes. Chan enjoyed it. It wasn't anything special. It was just Chan and Vernon eating dinner together, it wasn't something new, yet Chan still felt the happiness bubbling up in him as he watched Vernon animatedly talk about his professors.</p><p>They started to eat, falling into silence as they shoveled food into their mouths. Chan stared at his plate with mild caution.</p><p>"I probably shouldn't be eating this much."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Vernon looked up from his bowl of rice.</p><p>"What do you mean you shouldn't be eating that much?"</p><p>Chan was slightly taken aback at how… mad Vernon seemed. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was set in a hard line.</p><p>"Chan, I'm not joking. What do you mean?"</p><p>Chan set down his chopsticks and started to rub the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>"So I wore the dress, and I don't know, I just thought my thighs looked awkward in the dress."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Vernon’s tension diffused a little, his shoulders slumping back down. He sipped his water and hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>"You know, I don't have super big muscles like Seungcheol, if I did would you still date me?"</p><p>Chan raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Of course I would, what kind of question is that?"</p><p>"You're a dancer Chan, your legs will look different because they're so muscled, that's normal."</p><p>Chan shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"It just looks weird."</p><p>"Did Lisa say that?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Isn't Lisa a fashion major or something?"</p><p>Chan nodded.</p><p>"Then I'm sure you look fine. I'm pretty sure whatever you wear you're going to look super hot."</p><p>Chan felt himself flush.</p><p>"So, are you going to wear heels?"</p><p>Chan looked up to see Vernon looking at him with a knowing face. Chan hummed as casually as he could, but the heat still stayed in his face.</p><p>"Yeah, Lisa already gave me a set of heels I need to wear. I was planning on asking Soonyoung, Minghao, and Jun for help walking in them.”</p><p>Vernon picked his chopsticks up and raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Do they have experience walking in heels or something?"</p><p>Chan nodded in amusement.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure  Joshua once told Jun that he was too tall or something when Joshua still hated Jun, and Jun decided to be annoying and wore five-inch heels the next week or something."</p><p>"That sounds like a very Jun thing to do."</p><p>"It does."</p><p>They finished their meal in silence. After many years of sitting together and even sleeping together in the same bed, Chan didn't feel the need to fill the air with words, he was just as content to instead sit in silence. They soon finished, threw away any leftover trash, put their trays and utensils back, and stepped out into the cool spring night.</p><p> </p><p>Chan wobbled precariously in his heels. He allowed a small smile to show through as he heard a soft gasp escape Minghao's lips. Chan began to walk across the room, repeating instructions to stay balanced in his head. He looked down at his feet, making sure they were placed one in front of the other as if he was walking on a pole.</p><p>"Chan watch-"</p><p>Chan felt a body run into him. It was almost as if it happened in slow motion. Chan shoved out his arms to regain his balance, but it was too late. Curse Lisa and her too-tall heels. Chan could feel the heel tip to the side, and then his ankle twist, and soon Chan had crashed onto the floor. He looked up to see Jisung, at least Chan thought it was Jisung, staring down at Chan in mild horror and confusion.</p><p>"Chan!"</p><p>Soonyoung ran over to him as if a tiger was chasing him, though, knowing Soonyoung, he would be the one chasing the tiger to take a selfie or something along those lines. It was almost as if Chan got a few seconds of no pain before he could feel a mild throbbing of his ankle. Chan let out a hiss.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, are you okay? I wasn't looking at where I was going and-"</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>Chan started to unbuckle his heels (they really should be listed under a form of torture, but at least they looked pretty) and got up on one leg shakily, grabbing the wall for better support. He looked over to where the poor kid was trying to make himself as small as possible while Soonyoung looked like he was debating whether he should strangle the kid or help Chan.</p><p>Unlike some people, Chan had some sort of sympathy having been yelled at by Soonyoung before, and reached out a hand for Soonyoung's shoulder to form some sort of distraction.</p><p>"Are you okay? You don't look too good, maybe we should get you an ice pack? Or did you like, break your leg because we could take you to the hospital if needed."</p><p>Chan gave Soonyoung a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.</p><p>"I don't think I need to go to the hospital, I'll probably just ice it tonight and I'll be good after that."</p><p>Soonyoung nodded, Chan could tell that he was full of nervous energy. He gave Soonyoung a reassuring pat on the shoulder and began to hobble his way over to his bag, wondering whether or not he should call Vernon to pick him up. On one hand, if he did call Vernon, he would have company on his way back, which would be nice, but on the other hand, Vernon could be busy, and Chan didn't want to be a hindrance.</p><p>"Jun?"</p><p>Jun looked up from where he was talking to Minghao.</p><p>"Could you walk me home?"</p><p>Jun out of all the dance members lived closest to Chan's dorm. He lived right across from Chan on the second floor. Jun seemed to think about Chan's question for a little bit before bounding over to where Chan was sitting next to his bag.</p><p>"Should you first tape up your leg? Or I could just get someone to drive us if you want."</p><p>Chan hummed.</p><p>"I think that I'll just tape up my foot and then we can walk back to the dorms. It's only around a quarter of a mile anyway.”</p><p>Jun nodded. Chan began to rummage around his bag, reaching for his white roll of athletic tape. He began to roll the tape around his ankle, careful not to wrap too tightly.</p><p>"Are you and Vernon dating now?"</p><p>Chan was slightly alarmed by the way Minghao and Soonyoung immediately looked over once hearing Jun's question.</p><p>"Um, yes?"</p><p>The response was instantaneous. Soonyoung started to crow something about how Chan was all grown up now, while Minghao's eyebrows had shot up his forehead and his lips formed a circle, whereas Jun just pouted and mumbled something about owing Soonyoung fifteen dollars. Chan let a sheepish smile appear on his face. Soonyoung bounced excitedly.</p><p>"When did you guys get together?"</p><p>"Four or five days ago?"</p><p>"Four or five days ago? Lee Chan, when did you get so secretive?"</p><p>Soonyoung slid next to Chan and wrapped him in a tight hug and soon both Jun and Minghao had joined forming a big group hug. Chan started to laugh once he heard something about Minghao saying that Jun's bony elbows were poking into his side, and they all broke out of the hug.</p><p>"So, Jun, you're taking Chan home?"</p><p>Jun nodded.</p><p>"I trust you to take him home safely."</p><p>"Aye aye captain"</p><p>Jun and Chan began to walk out of the studio. It was a dreary day as expected for spring in Seoul. Chan looked up at the sky, trying to guess what time it would rain.</p><p>"Wow, I still can't believe you and Vernon are dating."</p><p>Chan frowned.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I thought that you guys would be pining after each other for at least two more years."</p><p>"Don't be mean."</p><p>"You guys were so oblivious Chan. I literally could not hang around with you guys at the same time unless someone else was there to make me feel like I wasn't third-wheeling."</p><p>"So that's where you kept on disappearing whenever Vernon and I asked you to go eat ice cream with us."</p><p>Jun shrugged but Chan could see a small smile appearing on his face.</p><p>"Desperate times call for desperate measures."</p><p>"Enough about me, how are you and Joshua doing?"</p><p>Jun grimaced.</p><p>"I didn't wash the dishes last night so I'm currently waiting for him to start yelling at me over text."</p><p>Chan rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Of all the things you can do to piss off Joshua, you didn't do the dishes? Jun, I've known Joshua for almost three years and the only person I've seen him mad at is you."</p><p>Jun smiled at Chan.</p><p>"It's a talent."</p><p>Chan smiled to himself and continued to walk towards his dorms with Jun.</p><p>"So when exactly are you going to wear your dress and heels?"</p><p>Chan shrugged.</p><p>"Lisa never gave a specific date so I assume just whenever I want to."</p><p>"And when is that?"</p><p>"Well, the only day I have a class with Sungwoo is on Thursdays, so maybe next Thursday would be good?"</p><p>Jun nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>"That would give you over a week to help prepare yourself. By the way, what class do you even take with Sungwoo?"</p><p>"It's an extra writing course that we had an option of taking."</p><p>"Oh, are you friends with the other kids in that class?"</p><p>Chan nodded.</p><p>"That's good, if Sungwoo says anything about the way you look, don't hesitate to call me."</p><p>"What are you going to do? Elbow him?"</p><p>Jun sniffed haughtily.</p><p>"My elbows are very bony, meaning they can do lots of damage."</p><p>Chan just smiled to himself and continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they both went their separate ways and Chan began to lug his bag (and himself) up the stairs. His ankle had calmed down to a dull throb whenever he walked on it.Iit wasn't excruciating pain, but it was enough pain to make Chan feel uncomfortable walking. As he entered the second floor Chan wondered briefly if Vernon was even home or not. He pushed open the door and to his delight Vernon was indeed at home, seemingly highlighting his textbook. (Chan said seemingly because Vernon had his headphones on, and when Vernon had his headphones on it was much more likely that Vernon was dissecting the instrumentals in his mind.)</p><p>"Vernon. Vernon."</p><p>Chan snapped his fingers, then began to wave his arms wildly. He laughed as Vernon looked up and swiftly paused his music and swept his headphones down so that they nestled around his neck.</p><p>"How long were you standing there?"</p><p>"Not too long."</p><p>Chan hobbled over to place his bag near his desk and began to collect his clothes to go take a shower.</p><p>"Is your foot okay?"</p><p>Chan looked over. Vernon's brows furrowed slightly in concern. Chan gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"A kid ran into me while I was practicing with my heels and I ended up twisting it a little bit. Don't worry though, I'll probably just ice it today and keep it taped up and I'm sure it'll be fine."</p><p>Vernon nodded.</p><p>"Do you want to walk over to the dining hall to eat or we have some microwaveable ramen that we could eat here in the dorms?"</p><p>Chan was tempted to say the dining hall, mainly because Chan was supposed to be eating healthier according to Soonyoung, but then again, Chan wasn't supposed to be putting too much strain on his foot anyways. Also, it still looked like it was going to rain.</p><p>"Microwaveable ramen sounds fine."</p><p>Vernon nodded and began to put away his textbooks while Chan walked into the shower. It felt heavenly, he was a little sticky from the humidity outside. Chan began to take off his tape in the shower. (It came off easier that way, whenever he ripped it off without water it would end up hurting a lot.) He hummed quietly, quickly lathering soap on his body then washing it off. As he stepped out he wriggled his toes on the bathroom mat happily. He walked back into his dorm room tousling his wet hair.</p><p>He smiled once he saw two bowls of hot ramen on Vernon's desk while Vernon himself was humming a tune to himself while scrolling through his phone.</p><p>"Smells good."</p><p>Vernon looked up and pocketed his phone.</p><p>"Hope it tastes that good too."</p><p>"I'm sure it will, how can you mess up ramen?"</p><p>Vernon shrugged.</p><p>"I think a kid in my grade once forgot to put the water in and the fire alarms ended up going off."</p><p>Chan winced.</p><p>"Let's just eat the ramen."</p><p>Vernon snorted.</p><p>Chan sat next to each Vernon, his knee occasionally hitting Vernon's. </p><p>"Anything interesting happen?"</p><p>Vernon choked on his ramen. Chan watched curiously as red began to spread on his neck.</p><p>"I went into the recording studio early this morning and I walked in on Seungcheol and Jihoon."</p><p>Chan let out a giggle. </p><p>"That's not even the worst part though, I was supposed to be like, 'Oh I'm sorry,' or maybe yell and leave the room but instead I went, 'Seungcheol's a bottom?'"</p><p>Chan started to laugh. It wasn't his small laugh that he used in class, but instead, it was his loud laugh, the one that he usually only used around his friends or family. It came from his chest and filled the room with sound. He quieted for a second.</p><p>"Wait Seungcheol's a bottom?"</p><p>Vernon made a noise that Chan assumed was a yes. (He wasn't too sure, Vernon had buried his face into his arms.)</p><p>Chan continued to laugh.</p><p>"Did you at least get to work on your song?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's going pretty well."</p><p>"Are you going to post it on SoundCloud?"</p><p>Vernon nodded and swallowed the bite of ramen he was eating.</p><p>"You should post your dance covers."</p><p>Chan shook his head vigorously. Vernon, even a year ago, was intent on Chan making a Youtube channel.</p><p>"That's a bad idea."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I would end up recording the videos and no one would watch them."</p><p>"You don't know that though."</p><p>Chan smiled playfully.</p><p>"Yes I do, I have been gifted with the power of foresight."</p><p>Vernon rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm being serious though, you should consider posting your dance covers on Youtube."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'll think about it. Anyways, do you know San or Yeonjun?"</p><p>Chan knew that Vernon knew Chan was changing the subject, but Vernon didn't press it.</p><p>"I've talked to Hongjoong once or twice but never San and I don't know Yeonjun at all."</p><p>Chan nodded.</p><p>"Why?</p><p>"I was thinking of dancing with them."</p><p>Chan got up, piling his trash in his bowl.</p><p>"Oh, that should be fun."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Are you going to go to bed?"</p><p>Chan looked at his watch, it was only 9:30.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm really tired."</p><p>“Maybe you should ice for twenty minutes and then go to bed?”</p><p>Chan nodded.</p><p>“I’ll go get some from the dining hall, you can make yourself comfortable in my bed if you want.”</p><p>Chan shuffled over to Vernon’s bed as Vernon walked out and flopped on the covers, waiting for Vernon to get a Ziploc bag-full of ice.</p><p>Chan had started to drift off when he felt a slight dip on the bed and something freezing touch his foot. He hissed.</p><p>“Starting timer for twenty minutes, now.”</p><p>“Thanks Nonie.”</p><p>Chan got a pat on the head in response.</p><p> </p><p>Chan felt his stomach to begin to toss and turn. He had just finished eating breakfast at 7:15-ish and started to walk over to Lisa's dorm. In the middle of his walk, Chan realized that he was starting to get increasingly nervous. He wasn't oblivious to the way his heart began to speed up, his hands started to get clammy, and his stomach started to feel odd. Chan, in all honesty, felt slightly ashamed that he already felt this way and he hadn't even put a dress or any makeup on. He instead pushed his thoughts away and began to walk even quicker, welcoming the slight burning in his thighs.</p><p>He knocked on Lisa's door and waited nervously for her to respond. Lisa opened the door, looking in with a slightly confused face that quickly brightened up when she saw Chan.</p><p>"Chan! You're lucky."</p><p>Lisa grabbed Chan's arm and began dragging him into her dorm.</p><p>"Rosé is here today, so she can help me with your makeup."</p><p>"I hope you aren't going to cake on foundation or whatever."</p><p>Lisa wiggled her eyes.</p><p>"Luckily for you, I decided that we would be going for a more casual look, so nothing more than light eyeshadow and lip gloss for you today, unless of course, you'd like something more than that."</p><p>"No thank you."</p><p>Lisa sighed.</p><p>"Disappointed, but not surprised."</p><p>Chan rolled his eyes and Lisa steered him towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Go sit on the toilet."</p><p>"You're doing my makeup on the toilet?"</p><p>"I mean, where else would you want me to do your makeup? You're not sitting at my desk and you'd have to be bending down for me to do your makeup comfortably."</p><p>"Why can't you sit on the toilet and I'll sit in a chair?"</p><p>"Because I'm older than you and therefore have more power over you."</p><p>Chan scoffed but sat on the toilet nonetheless.</p><p>"Want to play any music?"</p><p>"I'm fine with whatever you want to play?"</p><p>Lisa scrolled through her phone, tapping away. Soon, what seemed like piano covers of pop songs began to fill the bathroom. Lisa began to bring out a plethora of different jars and bottles.</p><p>"You have a lot of different products."</p><p>"Yeah, I ended up collecting a lot after a while."</p><p>"How long have you been buying makeup?"</p><p>Lisa hummed.</p><p>"Maybe since high school at the latest? To be honest, I'm not too sure."</p><p>Chan nodded, and they both fell into silence. Chan noticed that his nerves had calmed down a bit. Lisa started to squeeze a bottle of what seemed like tan cream onto a brush.</p><p>"You're going to put that on my face?"</p><p>Lisa snorted.</p><p>"No, you're going to eat it."</p><p>Lisa began to spread the cream across his face with her brush, her other hand holding Chan's face still after he flinched back from the cold feeling of cream on his face.</p><p>"That's 'BB Cream', it'll even out your skin tone, but it'll look natural."</p><p>Chan made a noise of agreement. Chan held still as Lisa continued to use her brush to spread the cream all around his face. Lisa stepped back and picked out a smaller, flatter brush and continued to get another bottle.</p><p>"This is concealer, it's for your eye bags."</p><p>"I know what concealer is, and my eye bags aren't that bad."</p><p>Lisa shrugged.</p><p>"It won't hurt."</p><p>She began to apply the concealer around his eyes, thankfully using light strokes that slightly tickled Chan's skin. She put her brush down and got out what seemed like a round, thin pad that she used to pat around Chan's face.</p><p>"What's that for?"</p><p>"Just to take away any leftover oil and whatnot, all the makeup tutorials I watched used it."</p><p>She began to take out mascara. (Chan already knew what that was.) And applied it to Chan's eyes. He blinked rapidly.</p><p>"We're almost done, I'm just going to apply light eyeshadow and blush."</p><p>Chan relaxed as Lisa got out more brushes and began to brush on the pigments. She used wide light stroked on his cheeks, and when doing his eyes she scooted her chair closer to Chan's face and used a much smaller brush. Chan, much to his surprise, didn't mind the makeup. In a way, it was nice being pampered.</p><p>"And we're done. Wait, don't get up just yet."</p><p>She stepped back and looked at Chan thoughtfully, scanning his face and body.</p><p>"Let me get Rosé."</p><p>Chan waited patiently as he heard Lisa yell at Rosé to wake up. He got his phone out of his sweatshirt and checked his reflection. He looked pretty much the same, except a little bit more youthful and happier. He smiled at a Rosé who looked mildly annoyed.</p><p>"You did this?"</p><p>Lisa nodded excitedly.</p><p>Rosé looked at Chan a little bit closer.</p><p>"Wow, he looks really good."</p><p>"He's going to look even better with his dress and heels on."</p><p>"Wow, you're really going through with that Chan?"</p><p>"Um, yeah."</p><p>Rosé looked at him with a small smile on her face.</p><p>"Good for you, I'm sure you'll look really good."</p><p>Chan blushed a bit.</p><p>"Now shoo, Chan has to go put on his dress and heels."</p><p>Lisa shoved Chan's dress and heels into his hands and dragged Rosé out of the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>"Okay Lee Chan, you got this."</p><p>He began to take off his clothes, changing into his dress for the second time that month, and strapping on his heels for what seemed like the billionth time that week. He looked at his reflection briefly, giving himself a small smile. He was satisfied. It was odd, it was different, but he didn't totally hate it. He stepped out of the room and felt his neck turn red as Lisa and Rosé erupted into cheers and applause.</p><p>"You look so good!"</p><p>Chan laughed loudly as Lisa wrapped her arms around her, as Rosé began to wipe away fake tears.</p><p>"Should we put clips in your hair”"</p><p>Rosé gasped.</p><p>"That's perfect, let me go grab some."</p><p>Chan felt slight confusion as he got dragged back into the bathroom. He felt a slight pressure in his hair and the snaps of what seemed like white hair clips.</p><p>"There we go, your look is now complete."</p><p>Chan stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned around to Lisa and Rosé.</p><p>"Wow, I don't look stupid."</p><p>"Of course you don't."</p><p>Lisa checked her phone, her eyes widening slightly as she saw the time.</p><p>"Okay, don't freak out because I'm scared you're going to break an ankle in those heels, but you better start getting to your next class quickly because it's 7:52."</p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p>Chan gave Lisa and Rosé a quick hug, waved them goodbye, and began on his trek to class. </p><p>He tried his best to attract the smallest amount of attention as possible. Although Chan might've been confident is Lisa and Rosé's bathroom, that was Lisa and Rosé's bathroom. There was a huge difference in their bathroom and walking throughout the campus. Luckily, not many people were out at that time in the morning, for most college kids, having an early morning class was despised.</p><p>Chan arrived at his class with less than two minutes two spare, he quickly slung his backpack into his seat and began to take out his computer and notes. Chan was thankful that the lecture passed by quickly. Chan could hear the occasional whispers drifting around, but he ignored them, choosing instead to focus on what the professor was saying. As the class finished, Chan began to pack up his stuff, hastily shoving his books back into his bags when he felt a light tap on his back.</p><p>"Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Chaeyoung, and I just thought that your clothes and makeup were really cute."</p><p>Chan's eyes widened slightly before he broke out into an embarrassed smile.</p><p>"Thank you so much, but Lisa was the one who did all of this." Chan gestured to his face and body.</p><p>Chaeyoung smiled knowingly.</p><p>"Still, I'm sure it takes a lot of courage to wear such feminine clothes so out in the open."</p><p>Chan shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows slightly.</p><p>"I don't think you should dress according to your gender, I've always believed that clothes are genderless in the first place."</p><p>Chaeyoung nodded in agreement before smiling and patting his back.</p><p>"I have a class to go to, but again, you look super cute."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>He watched in slight awe as she trekked out of the room. He too began to walk out of the room, walking to another class. As he walked in, he averted his eyes to the floor as he felt many people start to look at him. </p><p>"Chan!"</p><p>Chan smiled and hurried over to where San was waving him over.</p><p>"This is Yeosang and I think you might know Hongjoong already."</p><p>He gestured to his two friends who were standing next to him. Chan waved at them shyly.</p><p>Hongjoong piped up.</p><p>"Wow, you look really good."</p><p>"Oh, uh, thanks."</p><p>Hongjoong began to talk excitedly.</p><p>"I've always liked the way skirts look but I've never actually worn one, but I might now."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Hongjoong bounced on his toes excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah, you look really good, and I mean really good."</p><p>"Are you thinking about dancing in those heels?" San's eyes widened. "You'd look super hot."</p><p>He slapped a hand over his mouth before narrowing his eyes at Yeosang.</p><p>"You better not tell Wooyoung that I said that."</p><p>Yeosang shrugged.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he would've said the same thing.</p><p>"True."</p><p>They turned back to look at Chan.</p><p>"You should sit with us."</p><p>"Oh, um thanks."</p><p>Chan set down his things, and they all quieted down as the professor began to lecture. Chan tuned out the professor to calm his thoughts. He was shocked, he would've never imagined that people would be so, so accepting of the way he dressed. He turned his attention back to the professor with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Chan heaved himself into a seat and began to bounce his leg nervously. Out of all his classes, this was the one he was most worried about. It was the one with Sungwoo. Chan felt someone slide into the seat next to him. </p><p>"Hey, I just wanted to ask, where did you get that dress?" Tzuyu nodded appreciatively. "It's really cute."</p><p>"Lisa bought it for me."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense, she did your makeup really well also."</p><p>Chan smiled and nodded.</p><p>"So, what do you think Sungwoo will do?"</p><p>"Probably glare at me then leave."</p><p>"Bet you ten bucks he'll speak to you."</p><p>Chan shrugged.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>They turned their attention to the teacher who for some reason was standing on a chair. Chan could feel Sungwoo's eyes on him all through the lecture. Once or twice Chan looked back, and there he was, glaring at Chan as if he had kicked his dog.</p><p>"Let me guess, he's staring at you?"</p><p>Chan nodded.</p><p>"Not even surprised."</p><p>Chan was thankful when the bell rang, unlike his first class, he had constantly been shifting the way he sat restlessly, often checking his watch seeing how much time he had left before he could leave. He started to gather his notebooks in his arms, shoving them into his bag, he was just about to slip his computer in when he heard Sungwoo.</p><p>"What's up with your dress?"</p><p>Chan sighed and looked up and Sungwoo with nonchalance. <br/>"It's spring, isn't it a nice time to wear a dress?"</p><p>Sungwoo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You've never worn a dress, so why now?"</p><p>"Why would it matter?"</p><p>Sungwoo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Don't be difficult Chan. Why are you wearing a fucking dress?"</p><p>Chan sighed. What on earth did he do to deserve this? He contemplated his options for a few milliseconds. He could either brush it off, or he could go off on Sungwoo. </p><p>"It doesn’t concern you in the first place, I don’t see why you’re so hung up on me wearing a dress. Do you think I look hot or something? You could just flat out compliment me then if that’s what you’re thinking. Either way, in your own words, ‘I’m too feminine’ so I don’t see the real point in this conversation."</p><p>Sungwoo stared at Chan in slight shock.</p><p>"Look, you’re a nice person when you want to be. So please, go away and stop annoying me.”</p><p>And Chan stormed out, both Tzuyu and Sungwoo staring after Chan. Chan felt slightly guilty, both for yelling at Sungwoo and for leaving Tzuyu to deal with Sungwoo, but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care. He quickly texted Vernon, asking him if he wanted ice cream. </p><p>Chan slid into a chair next to Vernon.</p><p>"So, how was your day?"</p><p>Vernon handed him a slightly melting vanilla ice cream.</p><p>"Most of it was decent, but I argued with Sungwoo."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah, he was just being annoying."</p><p>"Anything you have to talk about, or?"</p><p>"No, I was able to handle it just fine."</p><p>"Nice."</p><p>That was something Chan appreciated about Vernon. Vernon trusted that he was able to handle his problems on his own. Of course, occasionally when Chan spent too much time at the studio or was procrastinating, Vernon was there to gently bring him down to Earth. Other than that Vernon seemed to trust that Chan knew what he was doing. Chan liked that.</p><p>Chan began to unstrap his heels with one hand, fumbling around until Vernon took his cone from him. He shoved them off and let out a groan.</p><p>"Do they hurt?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think my feet will ever be the same."</p><p>"You can wear my shoes on the way home, I don't think anyone would be surprised if they saw me walking around with socks only."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Vernon shrugged.</p><p>"Why not? I used to go barefoot a ton as a high schooler anyway."</p><p>Chan smiled at him and traded his heels before taking back his ice cream cone. (Which he was pretty sure Vernon was licking, but Chan wasn't too mad about that.) They began to walk home in comfortable silence, enjoying the cool spring weather while it lasted.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, I hope you know that?"</p><p>Chan looked over to Vernon who was kicking a pinecone.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Vernon looked over to Chan and sent him a small smile.</p><p>"I could hear you tossing and turning all last night, to be honest, I wasn't too sure if you would go through with Lisa's plan."</p><p>"Well, I think Lisa might've murdered me if I didn't."</p><p>"I don't think so, and you know that if you really wanted to, Lisa would've let you off. The only reason you're wearing that dress right now is that you decided to."</p><p>Vernon took Chan's silence as a sign that he could continue.</p><p>"I don't know Chan, I just think that you've shown how much you've changed from that scrawny, insecure high schooler."</p><p>Chan was suddenly hit with a wave of happiness. He could feel the familiar warmth stirring in his chest as he looked over at Vernon. (He knew he probably looked like a fool staring at Vernon with so much fondness, but he couldn't bring himself to care.)</p><p>"Hey, I wasn't that scrawny."</p><p>"Okay, maybe you weren't scrawny, but you looked like a confused otter half of the time."</p><p>Chan shoved Vernon's shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe if you tried explaining how college worked I wouldn't have been so confused."</p><p>"I was confused also, I was a freshman."</p><p>"I remember, you still wore those god-awful rainbow sweatshirts."</p><p>Vernon pouted. (It was unfair how cute Vernon looked when he pouted, he should really do it more often.)</p><p>"Those sweatshirts weren't god-awful."</p><p>Chan watched as Vernon began to lick his ice cream again trying not to laugh too much.</p><p>"Yes they were, I'd get headaches from looking at your outfits."</p><p>Vernon snorted while Chan let out a belt of laughter before quieting down a bit.</p><p>"Your rainbow outfits were pretty cute though."</p><p>"Can you say that a bit louder?"</p><p>Chan rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Just shut up and kiss me."</p><p>Chan felt elated, he could feel happiness bubble up in him as he kissed Vernon. It seemed as if the rest of the world slowed down a little as Chan began to lick the peach ice cream off of Vernon's lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u noticed, the dress chan is wearing is rose's dress in dont know what to do. his heels r like dollskillz blue butterfly heels.</p><p>so n e ways, um, this is the first like fest i've participated in so i hope u enjoyed this. feel free to ask me questions about the universe they live in at my curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/choerry_jubiIee or come rant about chansol and other rare pair fics w/ me on my twitter: https://twitter.com/choerry_jubiIee</p><p> shameless promotion, go read my other fanfic, cherry jubilee (chenji &amp; jaemyang fic)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>